Hardest of hearts
by detective-smartypants
Summary: AU What happens when bad-girl Melinda meets Jim Clancy in Jail? One Shot.


**A/N: so, i was listening to 'hardest of hearts' by Florence + the machine and came up with this random idea...PLEASEREVIEWMYSTORY! x **

"His name is James Clancy, he's 19" the officer announced, pushing the young man into a small cell. "next time mr clancy, think before you steal" he said, slamming the door shut and walking away. "It's actually JIM!" he shouted after the officer. Jim laughed and fell back onto the brick that he knew was his bed for the night. "same routine...5 minutes top" he said to himself. As he had predicted, 5 minutes later, an officer came barging into the small box room "you have one call" he said, he wasn't amused when Jim mimicked his words. "GO!" he said, "okay...okay" he said, throwing his hands up in surrender. He walked into the room were the phones were assembled on the wall, when he walked in, he was surprised to not be the only one there.

There was a young girl, maybe a year younger than him, she had long black hair, in slick curls, that fell just below her shoulders. She had on a long black t-shirt with the 'nirvana' logo on it, with a belt tied around her tiny waist, paired with tight leather leggings and large gold studded killer heels. Her eyes, were deep brown, stood out by the dark eye shadow and liner, she had on bright red lipstick and false lashes. "oh..." he said, pretty stunned by the sight.

"hurry up and make the call, son, we aint got all day" he said, pushing him over to the phone, were he quickly called his cousin to come get him. He turned around to see the girl hang up the phone, and the woman officer grab her arm "hey, stop touching me!" she shouted angrily "Miss Gordon, move, come on" she said, impatiently, pushing her along "I can move myself, Bitch!" she shouted, struggling again.

He was pushed along the floor back to the cell, where he sat on the bed, this time with a different thought on his mind. _I have to find her. _

***

"take him, see you next time Clancy" the officer said, letting Jim walk away. "James, man, you can't keep doin' this, your mom's gonna find out soon, whatcha think she'll say, eh?" he siad, though Jim wasn't listening, he was too busy watching, for her. Which was good, because just then, she came out of the office with another girl a little older. Jim took off in a sprint, running over to her and smiling. "Jim" he said, she looked at him and rolled her eyes, then started to walk away. "psshhht, you're not even that hot anyway" he said, she whipped around and growled. "no, you just can accept that I dont want you, you want it, dont lie" she said, causing her friend to laugh. "no, I dont want _It._" he said, laughing. "sure, man, the names Melinda. Melinda Gordon...and you'll never be good enough for this" she said, walking away.

"yeah, you think" he whispered.

_**There is love in your body but you can't hold it in  
It pours from your eyes and spills from your skin  
The tenderest touch, leaves the darkest of marks, and the kindest of kisses break the hardest of hearts  
**_

Jim got dressed, he put on a pair of Bench jeans and a striped shirt. He grabbed his car keyes and headed out for a night with the guys. Looking in the mirror as he passed it, he smiled at his reflection. He was pretty vain. he knew he was hot, and he wanted others to know it too. "why don't she want _this_" he said to himself, leaving the house and climbing into his silver porsche 911 Turbo. Then, speeded along the highway to get to the city to meet the guys at the club.

***

"ill have a vodka and coke please" he said to the guy at the bar. "dude, wheres the hot girls?" Jim's friend, Ross asked. "hmm....they will be here soon, they need to be" Jim said, looking around for at least one girl. none. "mate, you sure this isnt a gay club?" his other friend Rober laughed "I'm sure, I've been here before" he said, then, suddenly the music got louder and around 20 girls came running into the club. "this is when the party starts" Jim said, walking away and looking around for someone nice.

He saw her, Melinda. She was wearing a short denim skirt, showing off her flawless legs, a tight black top, cutting off to show a little of her skin. She was wearing large red heels and red and gold jewlery. Her hair was so curly, it flew everywhere while she was dancing. Jim didn't waste any time, he walked up to her with his drink in his hand and smiled. "oh, its you" she said, still dancing a little. He handed her the drink, "yes it is me" he said. She laughed and drank the drink with one gulp. "I thought you weren't intrested" she laughed, he smirked. "i'm not" he said, "you looked thirsty with all that dancing" he said "face it, you want me", he turned around and walked away "pffft".

The whole night, while dancing with other girls, Jim couldn't keep his eyes off of her, he wanted her so bad, as much as he couldnt admit it to her. _Everything about her was amazing. _The more she pushed him away, for some reason, the more he fought for her. He didnt just want her..._he needed her. _

_**There is love in your body but you can't get it out  
It gets stuck in your head, won't come out of your mouth  
Sticks to your tongue and it shows on your face that  
The sweetest of words have the bitterest taste  
**_

At the end of the night, he was about to exit the club when she walked past him. This time he decided to go for it. He walked up to her, brushing her shoulder and turned around, blocking her exit. "move, asshole" she said, trying to push him. "not untill you tell me one thing" he said "and whats that?" she snapped.

Jim pushed her up against the wall, letting his lips crash onto hers. And to his surprise, she didnt pull away, she deepend the kiss. His hands moved up and down her back and her hands somehow found their way into his trousers "lets...go...to...the bathroom" she said breathlessly, they went into the bathroom and locked the door. "what was it you wanted me to say" she said, unzipping his jeans, "you want me", she laughed "I do".

"now, lets do this".

_**There is love in our bodies and it holds us together  
And it pulls us apart when we're holding each other  
We all need something to hold in the night  
We don't care if it hurts when we're holding too tight**_  
_**There is love in your body but you can't hold it in  
It pours from your eyes and spills from your skin  
The tenderest touch, leaves the darkest of marks, and the kindest of kisses break the hardest of hearts  
**_


End file.
